foreign_languagefandomcom-20200215-history
Foreign Language Wikia Rules
These are the rules for this wikia: Rules * 1.) Do not attack, harass, insult, persecute or provoke users. Do any of the previous actions and you will be BANNED automatically as this is a 0-tolerance policy (before you sign up, make sure you aren't doing the same to any user on other sites, including making "Grounded" videos--a GoAnimate fad--out of someone. If we catch you doing so, that will also result in a BAN). This wikia is meant to be a friendly and fun place to be. This also applies to admins and mods. ** 1b.) Absolutely NO bullying and/or discrimination! Bullying is illegal in many countries around the world, did we not mention emotionally and physically harmful to others? And discrimination can make some people feel left out. We are an anti-bullying language community, and we welcome any religion, any ethnicity, any race. Failure to abide by this rule will result in an immediate and permanent BAN! * 2.) Relating to the above, death hoaxes are FORBIDDEN. Any user caught deliberately making a death hoax about another user with malicious intent will be subject to an automatic BAN. * 3.) You are not allowed to write about ANY fictional language (like Klingon). * 4.) Don't hack/steal passwords from other accounts. If your account has been hacked, contact an Administrator as soon as possible. * 5.) No uploading any non-language/country related pictures, videos or GIFs. Only language-related pictures/videos will be accepted, and the offending pictures will automatically be rejected. ** 5b.) If you want to add a picture to your profile, make sure you don't add it to the wiki gallery itself. If you accidentally upload a photo the the wiki gallery, remove it, otherwise another admin will do so. * 6.) No vandalism. If you vandalize anything on this site, you will be punished. If you're an admin, this also means no messing with a user's profile, unless it's to fix grammar or censor swearing. **1st offense: Warning. **2nd offense: Final warning and blocked for a month. **3rd offense: Banned from the site! * 7.) People of any age can view this or any other Wikia, but according to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998 (COPPA), children under 13 years of age may not register here. Anyone publicly stating that they are under 13 will be BANNED, until you turn of age. * 8.) Do not spam this site (i.e., posting nonsense, advertising for websites that promote free iPods, moneymaking scams, show pornography or other extreme inappropriate content, etc.). We have no tolerance whatsoever for spam, and if you do so, you're automatically BANNED! * 9.) Please, if you must curse, keep cursing to a minimum (mild curse words are perfectly fine), and stay away from the stronger words altogether. This wikia is meant for people (including children) who want to learn languages. * 10.) Do not add any unnecessary comments in the "Edit Note" section when you save your edits. The section is needed for any important new or recent updates for a description page and is NOT a toy! Doing so and if we catch you the first time, you will be warned. Do it again and you'll be blocked for a month. If we catch you doing it again for the third time, you know the drill: you'll get BANNED! * 11.) Do not add personal comments to the articles. That includes personal info, your own side notes and making the articles your own forum. If you want to share personal opinions, go to your user page, or use the discussion feature. If you disregard this rule, you will receive a warning. If you do it again, you will get another warning and a block, and if it continues, you will be BANNED! * 12.) Any user(s) using any profane, sexually-related name for a user name and/or inappropriate icon for their avatar, will be automatically BANNED! * 13.) Any person or persons giving out threat messages to anybody will be automatically BANNED without warning! This also goes for the moderators and administrators, too! * 14.) Any user(s) caught engaging in edit warring will face the same consequences as vandals do: **1st offense: Warning. **2nd offense: Final warning and blocked for a month. **3rd offense: Banned from the site! * 15.) You cannot and must not pretend to be a mod or administrator! That includes telling people not to break rules, threatening to ban members and making your own rules. Only members that are mods or administrators have the authority to do so. Anyone breaking this rule will be warned. If it continues on, you will be BANNED! * 16.) Disruptive behavior of any sort, including that which has already been described, is prohibited. That means, among other things, NO FIGHTING! **1st offense: Warning. **2nd offense: Final warning and blocked for a month. **3rd offense: Banned from the site! * 17.) Once you create one account, DO NOT create a secondary account! ** 17 b.) This is also a simple step for sockpuppets to invade this wiki. Sockpuppeting is when someone tries to hide from a certain ban under a new username. Sockpuppet accounts ARE NOT tolerated and WILL BE BANNED IMMEDIATELY! ** 17 c.) If you've made a username sometime ago, but forgot the password of it and then registered a new account with a similar username, ask an administrator or moderator to cancel the old account while retaining the new one, or submit a password reset request to WikiFoundry for the old account and then have the new one canceled. Failure to do ether action will result in both accounts being PERMANENTLY BANNED! * 18.) We are not interested in any screenplays, novels, etc. This is the Foreign Language Wikia, it's about languages and nothing more. * 19.) All members here will be treated same each other (including admins), whether you are a famous person, president's child, have a cult following on the Internet (such as YouTube), have autism, depressed over something (such as a deceased relative), or just someone with a knack for languages and such. If you break any rule, you'll face the consequences, no matter WHAT circumstance. You're being nice to us, and so are we, but it is no excuse to break any rule regardless. * 20.) While visiting this website, please keep in mind that this is the Foreign Language Wikia. This is supposed to be a drama-free group that focuses solely on languages and so on. This isn't the place for drama queens and kings, petulance, popularity contests, dramatic award winning performances and so on. Those who are caught starting drama will face the consequences. **1st Offense: Warning. **2nd Offense: Final warning and blocked for a month. **3rd Offense: BANNED from the site! * 21.) No spying for those who had been banned. Anyone found to be practicing espionage for anyone who has been banned from the Foreign Language Wikia will meet the same fate, i.e. BANNED! * 22.) On the discussion, please stick to the subject of languages or anything related to that topic. No off-topic stuff allowed. If you must discuss such matters, please do so in private messaging. **1st Offense: Warning. **2nd Offense: Final warning and blocked for a month. **3rd Offense: BANNED from the site! * 23.) Above all, please obey all rules. That is all. FOR ANY QUESTION(S), CONCERN(S), DOUBT, OR WHATEVER, CONTACT THE ADMINS BY PRIVATE MESSAGE.